the king takes his queen
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: For bandtogetherandfight's St. Berry "Change the World" challenge / He couldn't believe Puckerman. But when Blaine called, Jesse believed. St. Berry-centric with Blesse and Puckleberry friendships.


**Author's Note:** I've _never_ tried a challenge before. But since it was bandtogetherandfight who proposed it (with the help of my favorite St. Berry fluff writer northstar61 – _hey baby!_) I knew I had to try it.

The result is sappy, fluffy and cavity-inducing sweet. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** *laughs bitterly* I wish. It'd be better, definitely.

**Spoilers:** Mostly to _Prom Queen_, _Funeral_ and that fiasco RM deemed a finale.

**the king takes his queen**

_My story for the St. Berry _'Change The World'_ challenge._

**H**e watched as she stretched morosely on the couch next to him. It was summer, their last before the beginning of senior year, and the fucking hot brunette sitting next to him – a hot dark-haired Jew with too-fucking-long legs for such a pretty little thing – wasn't doing anything fun.

Hell, she barely was doing things at all!

Now, don't get him wrong, he could see where she was coming from. Just weeks ago (three and a half, give or take a few hours, and fuck you if you're counting), his freakishly tall (and dumb) former best friend had all but sent all the work they had bled and sweated over down the fucking drain when he decided to one-up the girl's then-boyfriend by kissing her in the middle of their performance. That stupid decision had shot their chances to hell and caused all of the losers in the band of misfits they called a glee club to turn against **her**, against Rachel, like it had been **her** decision to plant one on the ex who didn't want her back.

Now, days later, here she was, sitting next to him, tearing up and sniffling as they watched that lucky son of a bitch diCaprio be thrown by that hot chick who stripped down to her birthday suit on that crazy movie about Jews in a concentration camp that his mother had forbidden him and Nina from watching (he fucking did it anyway). Nina, God had mercy on him, had fallen asleep halfway through the long-ass movie and was now snoring softly curled under a blanket on the carpet.

A small sob tore out of Rachel when that sugary Celine's ballad began playing, and he stood up abruptly, startling her. "We're going out tonight", he announced, stepping around his sister as he crouched down to pick her up. With a huff, he held her bridal-style, her long dark curls tickling his cheek as he waited a moment to see if she would snap awake. Sighing when she didn't, he turned to a wide-eyed and gaping Rachel. "It's not fucking open to arguments, B. We're going out tonight and you're gonna have some fun. That's what you need to kick that funk away".

The tiny brunette seemed to ponder his words for a moment before nodding slowly, uncertainly. "Okay… I think. Who's we?"

"You, me, Hummel, Anderson. San and Brit if Brit manages to tear Satan out of her bed. Chang-squared too – have they left to that freaky Asian camp?" When she shook her head negatively, he nodded. "Hum… Evans and Jones too, I think. How's that for you?"

A small smile curved her lips as she nodded. "Okay. Count me in".

"Already was, babe. I'll come pick you up in an hour. Don't be late!" He warned her as he went to the foyer. Rolling her eyes, she trailed behind him, pulling her front door open so he could leave. "One hour. Later, babe!"

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>veryone was already piled around a table when Noah and she came through the door of Music Sheet, the only all-ages bar in Lima. She was smiling genuinely for the first time in days, excitement bubbling inside her when she recognized the karaoke machine sitting neatly on the corner of a mock stage in the middle of the room. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were discussing excitedly between themselves (most likely gossiping – between the three of them, they knew everything that was going on with everyone in town), while Michael, Samuel and Blaine were sitting lazily nearby, taking sips from their drinks (Samuel had a glass of juice in front of him, while the other two were drinking soda). Looking towards the pretense dance floor in front of the small stage, she managed to catch sight of Brittany and Santana grinding sensuously together, the Latina's hands resting possessively on the blonde's hips, while the latter had her arms draped lazily over Santana's shoulders. Every now and then Santana would lean forward and whisper something in Brittany's ears that would make her blush furiously (Rachel gaped – she had no idea **that** was possible) and giggle before pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek, dangerously close to a corner of her lips.

"They have karaoke here!" Rachel shrieked excitedly over the noise, and Puck chuckled before resting a hand on the small of her back and lead her over the table where the rest of their group had already settled.

"Fuck yeah they do!"

"Noah!" She scolded him lightly. "Language!"

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else, for they had already arrived at their table. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina rushed to greet her, squealing and hugging and kissing her, asking her how she was and where she was hiding, while Noah busied himself talking quietly to Michael and Blaine, Sam watching her and her… _posse_, for lack of a better word... with an enigmatic smile on his lips. Rachel quickly became engrossed in the girls' and Kurt's conversation, commenting on the karaoke machine.

"Yeah, but before they let everyone have a round with it, there's this performance from their resident musician. Rumor has it they found an amazing singer this time. I've been curious to check it out since I heard about it, and when Puck called Blaine to tell him we were all getting together and out, I was quick to suggest it", Kurt explained. "By the way, diva, you and I are going to rock the house together, okay? Save a duet for me".

"Get in line, baby", Mercedes thundered powerfully. "Diva and I are going to kick some white ass together, okay, doll?" She announced, making Rachel and Tina laugh and grinning when the smaller brunette nodded eagerly (some things never changed, and Rachel would never pass a chance on a duet, after all).

When Noah approached her asking what she wanted to drink – she asked for a water with gas, rolling her eyes when he waved off her offer of money ("It's on the Puckerone tonight, babe") – a Lady Gaga song began to play and, squealing, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes dragged her and Mike to the dance floor. She complained a little when she noticed Blaine and Sam still comfortably sitting on their stools, but everyone ignored her and, after a few seconds, she let it go, allowing the beat to flow into her blood and lead her into her best moves.

Time seemed to fly by as she alternated between gulping down what seemed to be gallons of water and dancing her blues off on the floor. Every now and then she would notice the stage being prepped for the performance, curiosity and excitement bubbling inside her as she wondered about this mysterious new talent in town. Lima being so small, everyone knew basically everyone, so it had been a surprise when she heard from Kurt about this new act. _But then again, I've been practically a recluse at home, if it weren't for Noah_, she pondered as she sidled next to her friend and wiped the sweat off her brow, guzzling water down.

"So, do you know who tonight's entertainment is?" She asked Noah as casually as she could, leaning against him so he could hear her. Noah chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I do, but I'm not telling you, nosy. Just fucking wait and see. It's going to start soon", he told her.

Huffing and rolling her eyes, she sat back, sipping from her water and watching as the band settled the best they could in the quaint stage.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>e was nervous.

(Fuck you).

He knew she was in the audience. Even if Puckerman hadn't called him earlier that evening to tell him he was going to take her to the bar tonight so they could "get your shit together and… **get** together" (Puckerman's words, not his), he would know. He was used to peek from the wings of his tiny new stage to see just how full the house was before stepping out to start his performance. (It made him immensely proud to notice the number of patrons kept increasing night after night).

The first thing he laid eyes on tonight had been on her. She was dancing on the makeshift floor in front of his 'kingdom', wearing pristine white shorts and a flowing electric blue sleeveless tunic, her hair waving down her back and brushing against her cheeks as she moved. She was smiling brightly, giggling, laughing sometimes, surrounded by Hummel, Jones, Lopez, Brittany, Tina and Chang, mouthing along to the song. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, avidly absorbing every inch of her gloriously perfect figure…

… And yet his attentive eyes noticed the subtle changes in her. The shorts were loose on her thighs, her collarbone quite visible on her rosy olive skin. He frowned slightly when he managed to catch sight of her eyes (still somehow managing to remain hidden from view), heart speeding up as he analyzed the look in the deep chocolate brown pools.

She looked… broken. Her eyes looked like how he felt.

It had been hard, at first, to believe Puckerman when the kid had called him after Nationals, saying he had to "man the fuck up and come back" (only to learn he had never left). He had tried to win Rachel over for the second time and again she picked Finn (this time at the cost of her first National championship). He couldn't believe she was hurting over **him **when she apparently had the one she wanted at her beck and call, believing they could make it work for the space of time she had left in Lima.

But then Blaine called.

He and Blaine were friends and had grown up together, teaming up against the world since infanthood and having each other's backs, providing comfort and strength against their woes. Jesse was there for Blaine as he dealt with coming to terms with his sexuality; Blaine was there for Jesse as he realized that, as loved as he was by his parents, he was just equally hated by his siblings and really just the shiniest trophy Claire and Jonathan St. James looked good showing off. When high school came, they went together to Carmel, until the bullying became too dangerous and Blaine ran off to Dalton (Jesse was the one to sell the idea to Liz and James Anderson, because they couldn't say no to the boy they saw as their second son). It was Blaine who lent a free ear and a sympathetic shoulder when, the year before, Jesse barreled in the Anderson property, drunk out of his ass and cursing everyone from the moon and back that stood between him and the elusive Rachel Berry.

So when Blaine called, and said Jesse's girl was basically suffering from depression because of her bad choices?

Jesse believed.

And now that he saw with his own eyes, he was torn between the urge to take her in his arms and promise her he wasn't leaving her side not even if she ordered him to, and the plan he, Blaine and Puckerman had stitched together just a couple hours before. It was with great pain that he turned his back to Rachel (who was by now making her way to the table where Puckerman, Blaine and that Evans boy were sitting), but then he ran into the band's bass player, and sent an inward prayer to whatever force existed up above.

"TJ, we're starting with the Clapton tonight", he stated, going to the tiny room he claimed for himself. TJ followed after him with a frown.

"_Change The World_? Isn't it too slow to begin the set?"

"Dude, don't argue. We're starting with it tonight. I doubt the boss will complain", he shrugged off the predictable question, stepping into his room so he could regroup and recompose himself. Looking at his own reflection, he squared his shoulders, flicked that rebellious lock of hair back (a small smile unconsciously curved his lips as he remembered the way Rachel used to laugh every time she tried to put it back, only for it to insistently return to its place) and allowed the same confidence he used to rule Vocal Adrenaline with to flood him.

"Tonight", he said aloud to the empty room, "I'll make you mine for good, Rachel".

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>hen the band started playing, Rachel had already taken the time to freshen up in the miniscule bathroom (quite clean for such a busy place, surprisingly) and was now sitting between Sam and Noah, anxiously leaning forward. Noah and Sam were discussing quietly just how good the guitarist was (apparently, Sam has been coming to Music Sheet – _she loves that name!_ – quite frequently). Blaine was, strangely, watching **her** (something she decided she was going to question him about later). Santana and Brittany were cuddling together, talking quietly. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes had left to go freshen up themselves.

The guitarist began fingering the strings, a slow beat filling the room, a soft lull falling over the patrons like a charm. She was nearly bouncing now, Blaine laughing softly, Sam snickering.

(She would never notice the concerned look in Noah's eyes).

Then a voice rang through the quiet room. Her blood became ice in her veins.

She would recognize that voice **anywhere**.

**If I could reach the stars, I'd pull one down for you**

**Shine it in my heart, so you could see the truth**

**That this love I have inside is **_**everything**_** it seems**

**But, for now I find, it's only in my dreams.**

Panic quickly replaced the shock in her system as she looked sightlessly around, searching for a way out, an escape from being in the same place where **he **was. She couldn't find in herself to watch him sing to someone else, not when her admittedly self-caused wounds were still so raw and open. She was halfway through standing up, when a hand fell down on her shoulder, effectively keeping her in her place. She desperately looked up – and met the unusually stern eyes of her best friend's boyfriend.

"Stay", Blaine ordered in a hushed whisper. "Listen. For you".

"I can't!" She whisper-screamed, tears blurring her vision. "I can't!"

"You can", Noah cut in, his voice and touch more soothing to her frazzled nerves than Blaine's. "C'mon, Rach. Please. If only for closure".

Defeated, she settled back down on her seat, tears trickling unbidden down her cheeks. She gasped when her eyes focused back on the stage – only to see Kurt, Mercedes and Tina standing in the middle of the stage, backing **him** up. **He**, meanwhile, had vacated his spot onstage and was now making his way towards her table, towards **her**, his eyes tender, fearful and vulnerable, but at the same time defiant as they locked with hers.

_**That I could change the world **__(change the universe)_

_**I would be the sunlight in your universe**_

_**You will think my love was really something good,**_

_**Baby, if I could change the world.**_

_**Baby, if I could change the world.**_

He was standing in front of her now, his hand splayed open to her, his palm up, in a clear invitation. After a heartbeat or ten of hesitation, she placed her hand lightly in his, and he smiled shyly at her (_a first!_). He then pulled her up and close to him, an arm coming to wrap itself around her waist, as they began to slowly move together.

And then it slammed into her.

He was singing for **her**! A wide, brilliant grin lit her face up, so contagious and encouraging and reassuring that it made him – it made **Jesse** – react immediately. He grinned back, a mixture of his surprising, endearing vulnerability and that infuriating, seductive cockiness infusing his expression.

**If I could be king, even for a day,**

**I'd take you as my queen – I'd have no other way**

**And our love will rule, in this kingdom we have made**

**Till then I'd be a fool, wishin' for the day**

With a playful smirk, she placed her hand over his mic, leaning forward so her warm breath caressed the soft skin of his cheek and ear, rejoicing at the shiver than ran down his body. "You're no fool, St. James. You've already changed my world".

He laughed silently in response, and they danced together, their cheeks pressed against each other as Kurt, Mercedes and Tina grinned in excitement, taking over the repeated chorus so Jesse was allowed a moment to enjoy the feeling of having Rachel back in his arms, obviously as crazy in love with him as him with her.

_That I could change the world_

_I would be the sunlight in your universe_

_You will think my love was really something good_

_Baby if I could change the world_

_Baby if I could change the world_

_Baby if I could…_

_Change the world_


End file.
